4213
by Izarin
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo try to date the traditional way. It goes well. [Happy Shizaya Day!] Fluff/Hints of smut


AN:/ Happy Shizaya day I couldn't let this day pass w/o submitting _something_ omg. Probably really fluffy ugh but fluff isn't bad right. Really short, really rushed but I couldn't let this day go by. ;; Enjoy!

* * *

Their relationship was always sorta awkward, wasn't it?

In fact, neither of the two never really _acknowledged_ that they were dating even though they knew that they were together. But maybe if someone were to ask if they were boyfriends, they'd say yes and smile about it.

_Maybe_.

But Izaya and Shizuo didn't really know how to date. They didn't exactly know what couples did, or how they kept a relationship strong. What were they supposed to _do_ on dates?

Izaya usually bickered with Shizuo, and Shizuo usually retaliated by getting angry and chasing Izaya back to one of their apartments.

Even when they were together, Ikebukuro still wasn't safe from their reign of terror.

What most of Ikebukuro _didn't_ know is that those chases usually ended with one of the two being pinned to a wall, or a bed – whichever was enough to suit their needs. Sure, they had a weird emotional relationship, but their physical relationship was probably the strongest way of bonding that they had.

Shizuo wasn't very good with words, so he expressed himself with his actions – Izaya was _good_ with words, but talking always got him in trouble. He was always left speechless with how much passion Shizuo put into their late night escapades. Izaya always returned the feelings with his expressions, and kisses, and the likes.

On a night when they had been feeling especially adoring of one another, Shizuo managed a request with as much of a deadpan face that he could manage.

"Let's go out tomorrow."

He had half expected his asshat of a boyfriend to respond with uncontrollable laughter, because he did that whenever Shizuo spoke, but Izaya had been quiet, half asleep against the blonde's chest. Izaya mumbled out a quiet; "Alright."

The both of them slept quite soundly that night.

Of course, as soon as they managed to get out together, the both of them were at a loss. They walked side by side together, a bit awkwardly. They didn't say anything to each other, let alone even make eye contact every now and then.

Hell, where were they even _going_?

The look on both of their faces kind of had this expression of _yearning_. Izaya had something to say on the tip of his tongue, but would breaking the silence turn out to be too awkward for the both of them? Shizuo was biting his lip, struggling to reach for his pack of smokes somewhere in one of his pockets.

Finally, _finally_ – Izaya snapped himself out of it and finally made eye contact with his boyfriend.

"Dinner." He spoke.

"What?" Shizuo had replied with a cigarette hanging out of his lips.

"Let's go get dinner."

Shizuo just kind of stared at Izaya, a frown gracing his lips.

Izaya didn't really know what to take that as.

"No, we're _going_ to get dinner."

With that, Izaya grabbed Shizuo's wrist and tugged him forward. If Shizuo had been against it, Shizuo wouldn't have budged – so taking those first few steps forward wound up being a good sign.

And of course, Izaya had to stress that they were absolutely not going to Russia Sushi. That would have essentially made their date even _more_ awkward. The both of them weren't quite ready to showcase their relationship to Simon, anyhow.

The two decided on some restaurant that they had never been to before. It had to be up to Izaya's standards, the high maintenance brat that he was, considering Shizuo would just point in any direction he had smelled something cooking.

And the restaurant had to be some sort of fancy. Shizuo wasn't going to complain – Izaya had always been like that.

With the two seated in a fairly private area (it turns out offering extra money gets you a table without much of a wait) they managed pretty well.

It didn't take too much to pull the both of them out of their shells, for whatever reason – it didn't even take all that many drinks to get them talking and laughing like somewhat civilized human beings.

In the end, they wound up leaving the restaurant hand-in-hand, smiling and laughing to themselves.

And the walk home was just as pleasant, underneath the city lights, of a much less crowded Ikebukuro. Perhaps it was a good idea to go out on their date a little later than what was considered appropriate.

They didn't leave chasing each other with that familiar smirk on their faces.

But of course, they did arrive back at Izaya's apartment locked in each others arms, _laughing_ and kissing. They were all over each other, but seemingly in the purest way possible. They were obviously in some sort of love with each other that neither of them could exactly put their fingers on.

Izaya would ruin whoever touched Shizuo, and Shizuo would do the same for Izaya. They wouldn't want to be with anybody else and they both knew that was a mutual feeling.

Shizuo wound up lifting Izaya from the ground once they got in through the door, nibbling on his lover's lower lip, and Izaya made sure to pet Shizuo's hair back, stroking through it – his brute seemingly loved when he did that.

The two ventured up into the bedroom this time, with Izaya being plopped onto the bed, soon to be joined by Shizuo.

Izaya looked up, meeting that gaze and all he could respond with was a smile.

"O-Oi, don't look at me like that…"

He laughed, arms wrapping around Shizuo's neck. "What? I'm just admiring the view." Izaya didn't let Shizuo respond, instead having locked him in for a kiss. Shizuo didn't object, he only pulled Izaya closer and returned the kisses.

Eventually, Shizuo moved his kisses to Izaya's jaw, then neck, venturing down to his collarbone.

Izaya was enjoying it, no doubt, but he stopped Shizuo after a little while.

"Ne, Shizu-chan…"

"Hmm?" Shizuo looked up.

"It's kind of odd, isn't it? That we went on this date and were fairly normal about it."

Pushing himself onto his forearms, Shizuo had to think about that for a short moment before he nodded, although his expression was still somewhat concerned.

"…Let's… not do this too often, hm?"

"Sounds good to me." Shizuo grinned, sitting back now. "Can we skip the romance and get right to the sex, then?"

Izaya smirked this time around, biting his lip as the aura in the room changed suddenly.

"Please – I was afraid you _weren't_ going to thrash me into the headboard."

"We're not good at that kind of stuff, let's stick to what we know~"

"Deal."


End file.
